Wanted Level
The Wanted Level in Smashy Road: Wanted and Arena is an indicator of how wanted you are by law enforcements, and affects the number and type of Enemies that are chasing you. It is represented by police siren icons or stars at the top of the screen, and the game starts at 1 star and can go up to a maximum of 6 in Smashy Road: Wanted and 7 in Smashy Road: Arena. This feature is similar to police chases in the popular open-world game GTA also known as Grand Theft Auto. Wanted Levels in Smashy Road: Wanted: 1 Star This is your Wanted Level at the start of the game. The game starts out with the player moving down the right side of the road and a police car on the left side pulling over to chase the player. 2 police cars will chase the player when your Wanted Level is 1 star, and one of them can be easily destroyed to trigger the next wanted level. 2 Star The player's wanted level goes up by one star when his or her score reaches 30. This wanted level can be instantly triggered by destroying a police car, as destruction of any enemy automatically gives 30 points. A police helicopter will start chasing the player at this level, and 4 police cars will chase the player. The police helicopter is impossible to destroy. This is also the Wanted Level where police car roadblocks start appearing. 3 Star This wanted level triggers at a score of 80. 2 larger and more durable SWAT Jeeps will appear at this Wanted Level. They will start to pursue and set up roadblocks, but the police will not. 4 Star This Wanted Level triggers at a score of 150. 2 more SWAT jeeps will arrive. The SWAT Jeeps will still continue to set roadblocks on roads. 5 Star This is the Wanted Level is where the army is chasing after the player, and triggers at a score of 250. The police helicopter disappears and will leave room for the army helicopter to take its place. The army helicopter will not be able to shoot at the player despite having guns on the sides. Army Jeeps will be sent after the player, they are durable and slightly faster than the SWAT Jeeps. Police cars will stop spawning and disappear, as they will leave room for Army Jeeps and only a few SWAT Jeeps to pursue. Army Jeeps will set up roadblocks while SWAT Jeeps don't. 6 Star This is the maximum Wanted Level, and will trigger at a score of above 400. The most durable ground enemy in the game, tanks that can shoot grenades and start chasing the player. The tank roadblock is also the only roadblock that can damage the player while still, and because of that it is arguably the only effective roadblock. There will also be a lot of army Jeeps pursuing the player and only a couple SWAT Jeeps will be pursuing. Wanted Levels in Smashy Road: Arena 1 Star This is the wanted level you start with. Only 3 police cars will chase you. Police cars are pretty easy to deal with. 2 Star Level 2 is acquired when the player reaches 50 Points. A police helicopter (Impossible to destroy) will appear at this level making the cops more accurate and showing them where to follow. At this point 4 police cars will chase you. 3 Star Level 3 is acquired when the player gets 100 points. 3 SWAT Jeeps will spawn while one of the police cars will disappear. The 3 remaining police cars and the helicopter still chase you. The SWAT Jeeps are faster than the police and they are harder to flip over. 4 Star At 150 points, 2 FBI trucks and the occasional FBI helicopter chase you. The police cars starts to disappear. FBI trucks are faster and smarter than SWAT or the police, but not as fast as Army Vehicles. The FBI helicopter will stop close to the player, drop 5 FBI officers and then leave. FBI officers shoot at the player from a short range. 5 Star At 200 points, Army vehicles (Humvees) begin chasing you. 6 Star At 300 points, the Army helicopter will arrive, sending army soldiers similar to the the FBI soldiers out of the helicopter to shoot you. 7 Star When the player hits 400 points, tanks begin to fire at you. Unlike the helicopters, there is no warning as to where they will fire. Bombers will also appear and drop bombs in straight lines across the player and it's surrounding area. The army helicopter will arrive, targeting points on the map and shoot at them. (Near the player)Category:Gameplay